A Promise is a Promise
by SeeNoEvil121
Summary: AU Post Thriller Bark. Luffy never breaks a promise, no matter the circumstances.


**Nakama**

**Chapter 1**

**A Deal is a Deal**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece

**Summary:** They made a deal in the beginning. Luffy intended to keep it.

**Characters:** Luffy/Zoro

**A/N**: Ok, so this is a story that I've been wanting to write since reading the Thriller Bark Arc. Those of you who haven't read it have to. This chapter contains mild spoilers, minus the character deaths. This series of One Shots is separate from my other set, Mugiwara no Kazoku. I will be accepting requests, however I will _not_ write Yaioi or Yuri. I've got nothing against it, It's just not my field. Well, enjoy!

SNE121

* * *

Blood. So much blood. Everywhere. How could Zoro be so hurt while Luffy didn't feel an ounce of pain? Luffy looked down at his first mate; his best friend, with tears streaming from his eyes. The swordsman's eyes were closed lightly. He was better off unconscious, feeling no pain.

"_I promised to be a Pirate. Opposing the Marines will make me a wanted man."_

"Zoro…" Luffy muttered his voice cracking. A single tear fell onto the blood covered face, cleaning a thin line as the drop slid down the swordsman's cheek. "Zoro. Wake up,"

No response. He shook the green haired man the slightest bit in an attempt to wake him from his slumber. Chopper, with a tear streaked face, had said that he wasn't going to wake up. Nami was crying. Usopp was crying. Robin was crying. Franky was crying. Even Sanji was holding back the tears after hearing the doctor's news.

"That idiot swordsman," The blond had snarled his voice cracking as he struggled to keep in his emotions. "What did he think he was doing?!" Nami was in his arms, crying into his chest.

"Zoro, everyone's worried," Luffy tried again. His throat was starting to hurt as he struggled to hold back a sob. He could never admit that one of his Nakama was dead. Especially this one. "Come on, wake up!" He shook the man again as more tears fell. The drops slowly cleaned the swordsman's face of the red liquid.

"Damn it, Zoro, wake up!" Luffy suddenly shouted. He gripped Zoro's shoulder tightly with one hand, and with the other, gave him a hard punch across the face. The man's head turned a bit and remained still. Luffy's breathing was heavy now, struggling to get his emotions back under control. "Zoro…"

Then, he saw it. Three swords, still in their sheaths, were laid beside them. Chopper had removed them when he'd checked Zoro's many wounds. Luffy stared at the white sheath of Wado Ichimonji, the black sheath of Sandai Kitetsu, and a new blade he didn't recognize, neatly placed side by side. His eyes widened the slightest bit.

"_However, I'll tell you one thing. I will always follow my own ambitions!"_

"_Ambitions?"_

Luffy gently put Zoro down and reached over his unmoving body. He gripped the pristine white sheath of Wado; his most important blade. It was the blade that sealed his ambition. His reason to live. There was a clang as the white sheath hit the black one, and Luffy pulled it over the blood stained body. He looked at the white handle, and with his free hand, drew the katana.

A metallic swish resonated around him as the steel of the blade rubbed against the metal of the sheath. Luffy looked at the clean, white, perfect blade with admiration. This was Zoro's sword. His pride. He looked at the swordsman in question.

"_To become the world's greatest swordsman!"_

He'd give anything to see black eyes looking back at him. But he knew, without a doubt, that wouldn't happen. He sat back, a knee up, his arm resting on it. He tilted the sword so the blade pointed upward, keeping the hilt from touching the ground. Tears were pouring from his eyes, staining the dry ground. He tilted the blade again, adjusting his grip until the blade tip was pressed against his chest. He gripped the sheath with his other hand.

"_If you do anything that would cause me to abandon my ambitions…"_

Luffy smiled lightly behind the tears. "I'm so sorry, Zoro," He said. "You kept your promise by joining my crew in the very beginning," He looked down for a moment, gathering his composure as a sob escaped his aching throat. When he looked back up, the despair was replaced with a determined expression. "Now I'll keep my part of the deal,"

With that stated, Luffy forced the blade of Wado through his own chest.

"_You will end your own life on my sword!"_

He didn't make the slightest sound as it pierced his chest. His grip never faltered from the blade. There was no hesitation. He fell back, still crying, though smiling.

"_The world's greatest swordsman? That's nice! As the Pirate King's comrade, I wouldn't expect any less from you."_

Those words echoed in his head as a pool of blood slowly began to form beneath him, mixing with the blood of his fallen swordsman. He kept the smile, the blade lodged in his chest.

"_Heh, indeed. It doesn't matter if it's a Devil or a Saint. My name will be heard all over the world!"_

A laugh escaped his lips, followed by a cough. Blood spilled from the man's mouth. "Your name _is_ known, Zoro," He said with a whisper, trying to get his friend to hear. "I'm sorry."

His eyes dimmed. His breathing stopped. Monkey D. Luffy's sightless eyes stared into the sky, into the never ending abyss above.

* * *

**A/N**: It was REALLY hard for me to kill Luffy, as well as Zoro. Those two are my favorite characters in One Piece. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, review! If there's anything specific you'd like to see, tell me in your reviews and I'll do my best to write it!

SNE121


End file.
